


Eyeball

by berryjammy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Deadpan Ulquiorra, Eyelicking, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Grimmjow harasses Ulquiorra.





	Eyeball

**Author's Note:**

> This was written circa May 2007 for a Bleach kink meme on LiveJournal. Prompt was simply "Grimmjow/Ulquiorra eyeball licking."

Ulquiorra is pinned to the floor, Grimmjow leaning over him, jaw tight and eyes narrow. Even after being knocked down, Ulquiorra is silent, his face blank and expressionless.

Holding Ulquiorra down by his throat, Grimmjow lifts a hand to the other Arrancar's face and forcibly sticks his fingers in his eye socket. Ulquiorra grunts just slightly at the intrustion. Tips of his fingers curling slightly around the eye, Grimmjow removes the eyeball and clutches it in his hand. It feels smooth and fragile. Intently locking his gaze with Ulquiorra's singular eye, Grimmjow lifts the eyeball to his lips and his tongue darts out to run across its surface. Ulquiorra makes a face, and it's the first expression Grimmjow's seen him make the whole time. It's a mixture between disgust and confusion, and the delight Grimmjow gets from it causes him to lick the eyeball again, but this time with more enthusiasm.

"What are you doing," Ulquiorra says, more an accusation than a question.

"Shut up," Grimmjow says, grip tightening on his throat. He can't tell what it is: Ulquiorra pinned underneath him, the disgusted look on his face, or the wet feeling of the eye in his hand; whatever it is, Grimmjow's getting hard.

He repositions himself, kneeling on Ulquiorra's shoulders and sitting on his chest. He undoes the ties of his hakama and loosens them slightly, enough to free his erection in front of the other Arrancar's face. If Ulquiorra didn't look put out enough before, he certainly does now. Still holding Ulquiorra's eyeball in one hand, Grimmjow takes his cock in the other and presses it closer to Ulquiorra's face.

"Give it a little kiss," Grimmjow says, grinning lewdly.

Ulquiorra's lips tighten and eyes narrow into a glare.

"Fine," Grimmjow growls, stroking himself slowly. His hips start to move as he gets into it, looking down at Ulquiorra. Smirking, Grimmjow runs his tongue along the eyeball between his fingertips again. His other hand is moving faster now, working himself as he groans and tongues the eyeball. It's not long before his hips are jerking frantically and he's about to peak.

"Ffffuck," he gasps, and then he comes, white liquid spilling over white skin. The semen spatters across Ulquiorra's face, a small amount dripping into his empty eyesocket.

Looking satisfied, Grimmjow slides off Ulquiorra and stands, redoing the ties to his hakama. Ulquiorra finally gets up and glares silently at Grimmjow, holding his hand out in expectation. Grimmjow holds the eyeball towards him, about to place it in his hand, but then suddenly throws it, and it shatters against the wall. His laughter echoes in the room as he leaves.


End file.
